The car
by Numero-Quatre
Summary: TRADUCTION Après terminus, Daryl et le groupe trouve la voiture qui a enlevé Beth. One-shot. Contient un Eugène qui en dit trop et Daryl jaloux.


Et me voici pour une autre traduction, cette fois un one-shot Bethyl que j'ai particulièrement adoré. J'espère que vous l'aimerez également.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Ils avaient tous survécu au Terminus et ils étaient maintenant dans une van qu'ils avaient volé, se dirigeant tous vers Washington . Abraham était installé au volant et Daryl était derrière lui . Daryl et Maggie avait tenté de convaincre les autres de partir à la recherche de Beth, mais ils n'avaient aucune piste et le groupe avait refuser. Daryl devait admettre qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où commencer les recherches. Elle pouvait être n'importe où.<p>

Il était assis sur son siège, maugréant en silence lorsqu'il la vit. Une voiture avec une croix sur la vitre. Elle était sur le bord de la route et semblait abandonner – plus ils se rapprochaient de la voiture, plus Daryl avait l'impression que le temps passait au ralentit. Il sentit tout l'air quitter ses poumons avant que le déclic se fasse en lui.

''Arrête le van!'' Cria aussitôt Daryl. ''Arrête maintenant!''

Les autres passagers étaient confus, pourquoi Daryl voulait-il s'arrêter? Daryl continuait d'insister.

''Non! Nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps – On ne s'arrête pas tant que nous ne sommes pas arriver à Washington.'' Grogna Abraham.

Daryl ne perdit pas de temps à discuter et sortit son arme, le pointant sur la tête du conducteur.

''Arrête la voiture maintenant, avant que je t'éclates la tête.'' Dit-il, la voix pleine de détermination et de colère.

Le reste du groupe était abasourdi, ne sachant comment réagir. Rick, assis sur le siège passager à coté d'Abraham, regardait Daryl fixement. Il voyait son regard et savait que son ami ne plaisantait pas.

''Abraham, je pense que tu devrais faire ce qu'il te dit.'' dit-il calmement mais clairement.

Abraham arrêta la voiture et commença d'un ton bourru. ''Mais qu'est-ce que...''

Mais Daryl était sorti du van depuis longtemps; il avait volé hors de la camionnette et courait maintenant vers la voiture abandonner. Lorsque le reste du groupe l'eut rejoint, il avait déjà brisé les vitres et ouverts les portes. Ils le regardaient tous alors que Daryl cherchait le moindre indice en marmonnant un mot, _rien – _encore et encore. Il regarda sous le siège avant et en sortit quelque chose. Il s'assit lourdement, fixant entre son pouce et son index ce petit morceau brillant. C'était une petit morceau de cœur, le sien.

Maggie fut la première à prendre la parole. ''Est-ce que … Beth?'' murmura-t-elle. Tous les regards sautaient de elle à Daryl. Lui et Maggie avait déjà parler de Beth, il lui avait dit comment elle avait été enlevé et Maggie avait vu la douleur et la culpabilité sur son visage. Elle savait qu'il se le reprochait.

''Oui, il a du briser lorsqu'ils l'ont mis dans la voiture.'' Sa voix se brisa un peu comme il pensait à Beth traîné comme un vulgaire sac à ordures. ''C'est avec cette voiture qu'ils l'ont emmené.'' dit-il, ne regardant que Maggie. Il recommença à chercher autour de la voiture, cherchant un indice. Il vit une trace de pas. Mettant le morceau dans sa poche, il regarda Maggie. ''Allons-y.''

Tout le groupe suivit. C'était différent de tout à l'heure, lorsqu'ils se disputaient à propos de Beth. Ils avaient maintenant une direction, un espoir. Abraham était toujours fâché du changement de direction. Il fit part de sa colère à Rosita, se plaignant qu'ils devraient retourner sur la route, que c'était une perte de temps et que la prochaine fois que Daryl pointait un arme sur lui, il était mieux de tirer ou il perdrait sa main.

''Je sais pas Abe, peut-être devrions nous continuer à chercher, c'est la sœur de Maggie après tout.'' dit Eugène et Maggie sourit. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé bizarre mais il avait bon cœur après tout. ''Je veux dire, Maggie est-elle la plus sexy?''

L'ensemble du groupe s'arrêta.

''Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?'' demanda Daryl, la colère très présente dans sa voix.

''Est-ce que Maggie est la plus sexy?'' Comme le groupe le regardait confus, il continua, '' D'après mon expérience, lorsqu'il s'agit de deux sœurs, il y en a toujours une sexy et l'autre... moins. Si Maggie n'est pas la plus sexy, alors nous devons absolument trouver cette Beth parce que c'est quelque chose que je dois voir.''

''Qu'est-ce que sa fait a quoi elle ressemble? Elle est de notre groupe, on doit la retrouver.'' grommela Daryl.

''C'était juste une question. Personne ne veut répondre?'' demanda-t-il à nouveau.

''Maggie n'est pas la plus sexy.'' renchérit Carl. Il avait toujours eu le béguin pour Beth et si Eugène pouvait convaincre Abraham de continuer les recherches, ils pourraient trouver Beth plus rapidement.

''Hey!'' Cria Maggie. Carl haussa les épaules dans sa direction. ''C'est que mon avis.''

''Pouvez vous vous taire? Ça ne nous aides pas. Gardez les yeux ouverts et soyez attentifs. Je crois qu'elle tente de nous guider.'' Déclara Daryl avec colère, fixant le sol. Il s'arrêta ensuite soudainement, se tourna vers Eugène et lui dit '' Quand nous la trouverons, tu resteras loin d'elle si tu sais ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Compris?'' Grogna-t-il. Eugène hocha la tête, détournant la tête de l'archer en colère.

Daryl continua et le groupe le suivit. Carl et Eugène marchait côte à côte. Eugène se pencha vers Carl et lui chuchota ''Je crois que Daryl est d accord avec nous.'' Les deux pouffèrent silencieusement.

* * *

><p>L'avez vous aimé? Personnellement je trouves la jalousie de Daryl trop mignonne!<p> 


End file.
